


Anakin buys a heated Mattress and Dies

by Alec_Brimstone5381



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Burning to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Brimstone5381/pseuds/Alec_Brimstone5381
Summary: Literally what it says in the title.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Anakin buys a heated Mattress and Dies

Anakin was having tonnes of fun on his new heated mattress. As he got cold again night, he decided to invest in the warmth. It was a good buy.   
Now, he was happily having sex on the warm bed, feeling toasty. And warm. So good.

There was a knock on the door.

"Kriff! It's Obi-wan!" Exclaimed Anakin. He was in trouble. Not only was he doing the deed, he had brought a heated mattress. That counted as a possession! 

The knock sounded again, but this time the mattress caught on fire.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Anakin. Obi-wan eventually walked in, took one look at the flailing figures and walked out again.

Anakin felt the flesh burning off him as he desperately tried to climax whilst thrusting into his partner. The flames locked his skin. It really hurt.

In the morning, Obi-wan carefully scraped the two corpses off the bed, and changed the sheets. He was thinking of getting a new pad wan anyway. 

The end.


End file.
